


Teach You a Thing or Two

by PoynterJones



Series: I'll Teach You, You Teach Me [1]
Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Academy, Anal Sex, Bottom Seijuurou, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, Boys Kissing, Captain - Freeform, Coach - Freeform, Coach Tachibana Makoto, Coaches, Dirty Talk, Dom Tachibana Makoto, Dominance, Dominant Bottom, Free! - Freeform, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Implied Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Iwatobi, Kissing, M/M, MakoSei - Freeform, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Obedience, Samezuka, SeiMako - Freeform, Shower Sex, Spanking, Swim, Swimming, Swimming Boys, Swimming Pools, Yaoi, club, eternal summer, harumako, just between SeiMako, makoharu - Freeform, makoto and Haru are a couple, no sex between them though, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoynterJones/pseuds/PoynterJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's tough being the captain of the swim team.  You've got to manage not just the club activities but personal life as well.  Makoto knows all too well; his daily rousing of Haruka, his strenuous attempts to calm down Nagisa, the complexities of Rei, the swimmer who can't swim all that well and not to mention his daily dose of fan girl Gou.  </i><br/><i>If only there were someone who could give him a few tips on how to be an ace captain.</i><br/>Who knows, he might learn something more than just being a good captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach You a Thing or Two

"Na-gi-sa... If you don't hurry up we're going to miss the train. You don't want to make Rin unhappy that we made him wait, do you?" Makoto's fingers gripped onto the strap of his bag nervously. He despised being late and especially despised rushing. "Haru has already made us late enough as it is."

"I was tired after last night and I needed sustenance." True, the pair had been up to high jinks until the early hours of the morning but that didn't stop Makoto gritting his teeth, shooting a scornful look towards his dark haired companion.

"You did not need to take a bath for two hours and then proceed in frying three filets of mackerel, now, did you? I woke you up early for a reason!" Turning his head back to Nagisa - who was still tying his shoe laces - Makoto whined. "Come on! What is Rei going to think if we're not at the train station?" Nagisa just stuck his tongue out at the whinging Makoto.

Eventually dragging Nagisa from the porch, the three near enough ran the entire way to the small train station not too far from his house. Sure enough, Rei was sat there waiting, arms crossed, a frown upon his face.

"I thought you were never going to show up! We've already missed the first train and we're about to miss the second one if you don't hurry yourselves." Apologising on behalf of everyone, Makoto hurried the group onto the train that had just arrived at the station. Resting against the seat he puffed, exhausted before the day had begun. It was difficult sometimes, being the captain of the swim team.

Before long the four had arrived at their destination. It would take a while to walk from the station but they knew their way like the back of their hand. Samezuka Academy always seemed much bigger than Iwatobi High, the towering gates, at first, quite intimidating.

Makoto had secured the team a joint practise with the Samezuka swim team. A small, persuasive race with Rin - which Haru had won - and they had got the okay from Captain Mikoshiba. Three hours they would be swimming for. Three hours of hardcore racing and teambuilding. It was for the best, practising for regional's. Haru and Rin were still as competitive as usual and it made for an interesting race.

"A-ah, Tachibana-san!" A grey haired boy greeted them at the door, his fingers mashing together in nervousness. "I shall tell senpai that you're here! Please, follow me." And they obliged, following the skitty boy through the corridors.

"Ai-chan, will you be swimming with us today? I want to swim against you!" Turning his head slightly, a blush upon his face, Nitori frowned.

"Nagisa-kun, please. I told you not to call me that." He shuffled on ahead until they reached the grand swimming hall. "Yes, we'll be racing together. I think Rin-senpai has something planned for us all." Before he could continue, a loud 'peep' echoed across the hall, followed by a booming voice.

"Welcome, Iwatobi team!" A fiery red-head made his way around the side of the pool towards the new arrivals. "Long time no see coach." Patting Makoto's shoulder with quite a force he grinned and folded his arms, tensing his thighs as he stood, overpowering the group of boys. "Matsuoka should be here any moment, he's just making some final preparations. I see you're all looking in good shape. It's your captain that keeps you in order, right?" Turning to Makoto, Seijuro grinned and winked before turning to the new arrival - a rather flustered looking Rin Matsuoka.

"Oi, you guys are late." Makoto raised his hands in defence immediately, a panicked look on his face.

"I tried to get here on time, I really did. I had to drag Haru from the bath and then from his mackerel and then I had a job getting Nagisa ready and I-" Throwing his arm around Makoto's shoulder, the taller captain ruffled his hair.

"I should teach you how to keep your men in place! Make them do ten laps of the pool before practise." Glancing up at the older boy, Makoto laughed half-heartedly, reclining into himself nervously.

"Then they would be too tired for practise..." Rolling his eyes, the Samezuka captain let out a hearty laugh and grinned.

"That's why you're a soft captain. Train with me for a bit and I'll teach you a thing or two as to how to keep them in order!" Rin grunted before growling, impatient.

"Oi, oi... Let's get on with this practise. Less talking, more swimming." Haruka didn't need told twice and dived straight into the swimming pool, his body shimmering under the water as he swam. "Tsk, always the same." Running his hands through his hair, Rin walked round to the end of the pool before jumping in after Haru, swimming up to him.

"They're both very similar to one another, aren't they?" Mikoshiba stood aside Makoto, who was now the only one left standing there, Rei, Nagisa and Nitori all having slunk into the pool, the young blonde causing mayhem in the shallows, thrusting water over a very pathetic looking Rei and Ai. "You have a good team, Tachibana. I'm happy we get to swim against you. Nanase is unreal. He's good for Rin, you know? Helps keep him motivated. I like that."

"Oi, captain, what're you saying?" Rin splashed water out of the pool to the taller boy. "Are we swimming or talking?" Grinning, Seijuro slapped Makoto on the back and chuckled.

"Let's get wet, Tachibana." 

Diving into the pool, Seijuro assembled the two teams with ease, quelling Nagisa's hyperactivity and eventually had them swimming laps, fine tuning points in which each of them were lacking. He was truly a captain worth swimming under. Taking a ten minute break, Makoto sat, legs dangling in the water as he watched Haru continue to float gracefully through the water. Sitting down aside him, the captain of the other team nudged Makoto from his trance.

"You're more than welcome to come back and practise here any time you know. I can give you some hints and tips on swimming. I was being serious when I told you that I could teach you how to make them better, if you want?" Turning to the red-head, Makoto stared into his golden eyes.

"I-I-Well..." Makoto's stomach dropped, the older boy's grinning face a little too close to his. "Th-Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." Patting Makoto's back again he clapped his hands.

"Right boys, relay time!" He jumped back into the water and waited for everyone to assemble before assigning everyone their relay tags.

Iwatobi managed to win by an inch, the Samezuka team putting up a strong fight the entire way. Haruka, of course, was nonchalant about his win, indifferent to Rin's obvious disappointment to their loss. Rin was not as sore as he would have usually be, his turbulent feelings towards Haru and the rest of the boys having calmed down significantly after their confrontation.

In the changing rooms after the practise, Haru, Nagisa and Rei joked along with Nitori and Rin.

"Ai-chan, we should swim together more often! I love swimming against you." Frowning, panicking a little, Nitori wrapped his towel around his waist.

"I told you, please stop calling me that Nagisa-kun. I think extra swim practise would be good, however, ne Rin-senpai?" Ruffling Nitori's hair, Rin grinned.

"You'd have to keep up with Haru and I, right Haru?" Glancing up, stone-faced, Haruka shrugged.

"Whatever, I just want to swim." The group laughed at Haru's nonchalance and continued to get dressed. 

After a while, Makoto made his way into the changing rooms with the Samezuka captain and slumped down onto the bench. The two had been tidying up after the other team members at the end of the session and had only just finished. By this time everyone was ready and changed and waiting to go.

"Sorry to keep you guys. I'll nip in for a quick shower and be straight out. You can go ahead, I'll catch you tomorrow or something?" Nodding, Nagisa and Rei left together, their houses both on the same train line.

"I can wait for you, Makoto." Haru lived just above Makoto so it was an obvious choice for him to stay behind. 

"Nanase, you're more than welcome to wait in the canteen. There's a vending machine with water and snacks if you're hungry or thirsty. Sorry for keeping him behind, he was a great help." Seijuro grinned, apologetic. "Matsuoka, show him where it is." Rin rolled his eyes.

"Sure sure." They both took off, bidding the rest a farewell. Nitori, as per usual, scurried after him back to their room.

Makoto rummaged through his bag and pulled out some shampoo. "The showers are through here, right?" Nodding, he pointed to the area just round the corner and with that, Makoto slid through the curtain into the small cubicle, turning the knob.

It was refreshing having an indoor shower after being in the pool. The showers they had back at Iwatobi were all outside and very rarely gave more than lukewarm water. Makoto turned up the heat and closed his eyes. This was nice. Running his hands down his chest they fell to his stomach and without a second thought, he slid from his swimming jammers, the hot water cleansing the entirety of his body. Lathering up his hair, he scrubbed at his scalp before rinsing the suds out.

"Tachibana, you okay in there?" Makoto hadn't realised but he'd been in the shower for a good ten minutes.

"Y-Yes, sorry I'm just not used to the nice showers, it's relaxing." Laughing heartily, Seijuro slid in through the curtain, much to Makoto's surprise. Covering himself up, Makoto blushed intensely, embarrassed that the older boy had seen him naked. Laughing even more, the red-head grabbed his arm and pulled it away.

"We're both guys. It's not like I've never seen a dick before." Returning his hand to cover himself, Seijuro rolled his eyes. "Here then..." Reaching down, he whipped his briefs off, allowing himself to hang loose in front of Makoto. "See, nothing to worry about."

It was the most awkward Makoto had felt in a long time. In fact, he didn't think he'd ever felt this awkward before. As Seijuro began to wash himself aside Makoto, his eyes slowly fell down to linger on the younger boy.

"So, your team needs a little work. I think that once you learn how to train them properly they might just be better than my team. First you need to take control. I think you're a bit of a pushover captain myself. I can help you with that if you like?" Makoto's body froze as Seijuro placed his hand upon his arm, his fingers trailing across the skin lightly. His other hand slid across his back to the other shoulder, pulling him closer. "How would you like it if I gave you a one on one session?" Makoto had no words. He was too dumbfounded by what was happening that he couldn't muster anything. Though that wouldn't have mattered, Seijuro's lips were on his before he could even think about speaking, let alone get round to it.

The Mikoshiba boy had just a slight height advantage over Makoto and once his kiss had sedated him into a brief paralysis, he turned his body, pressing it up against the wall as he cupped his cheeks in his hands, deepening the kiss. Makoto's thoughts were incoherent and his head was dizzy. The captain of their rival team was currently nude, pressed up against him with his tongue halfway down his throat and all he could do was whimper, his hands blindly smoothing their way over every muscle in his back.

A full five minutes of exploring one another's mouths, they broke apart gasping for air. The water still splashing on Makoto's head made him all the more attractive and Seijuro spent a few moments taking in Makoto's form.

"I'm not letting you leave here until you can prove to me that you're a tough captain who is capable of giving orders..." Smirking, he reached round, spanking Makoto on his backside before leaving a teasing kiss on his lips. "Order me, _Captain_..." Makoto felt a wave of dizziness overcome him, coupled with a painful throb. The way Captain Mikoshiba was speaking to him - he hated to admit it - was turning him on.

"I-I can't..." Whimpering pathetically, Makoto cowered slightly, intimidated by him.

"Come on Tachibana..." Reaching up, Seijuro splayed his fingers across Makoto's chest, gently trapping his nipple in between his fingers and squeezing gently. "Tell that you want me to touch you. Tell me what you want me to touch..." Gritting his teach, Makoto blushed and blurted out.

"K-Keep touching my nipples..." Looking away in embarrassment he glanced back at the captain who had a glazed look on his face, obviously happy that Makoto was playing along. Complying with his request, Seijuro gently squeezed at his nipple, taking the other in his mouth, his tongue flicking across the peaked skin.

"What else?" Their lower halves were dangerously close and at the thought, Makoto felt another pulse of excitement, his length throbbing somewhat.

"T-Touch me... I want you to touch me here..." Grabbing Seijuro's hand in his, he guided his hand towards his semi-hard length. Curling his fingers around Makoto's pulsating shaft, he slowly began to move his wrist.

"Like this?" Building up a little more confidence, Makoto soon began to answer back.

"Faster... Harder... B-But don't make me come!" His breathing beginning to get heavier, Makoto's hips began to move against Seijuro's hand, his entire body on fire at the feeling.

The hot water still lashing down on them made it easy for their bodies to move against one another, sliding together, causing a little friction. Makoto couldn't stand the feeling anymore and grabbed Seijuro by the nape of his neck, his fingers laced through his hair and pulled him into a wet kiss, groaning as the red-head's fingers tightened around his shaft. Muttering against Makoto's lips, he smiled.

"What now, _Captain_?" Taking Seijuro's bottom lip into his mouth, Makoto bit gently, sucking at the skin.

"I-I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard." Turning around, Makoto pressed his hands up against the wall of the shower and spread his legs, glancing back at a very shocked looking Seijuro Mikoshiba. "Wh-What?" Seijuro smiled and chuckled to himself.

"I didn't think that you were the submissive type, is all." Looking to face the wall, Makoto blushed. It was true, he was the submissive one in his and Haru's relationship. "I would have thought that you'd own Nanase's ass..." His eyes widening, he turned back around to face Seijuro.

"H-How did you know that we-" Stuttering on his words, Makoto was furiously red, worried that his secret was now out.

"It's pretty obvious..." Pressing his lower half against Makoto, Seijuro wrapped his arms around Makoto's waist, his fingers trailing back down to his length before pressing a light kiss to his shoulder. "I genuinely thought that he would be the more submissive one, but you let him top, don't you?" Nodding Makoto turned his head.

"I'm no good at anything like that... I always get too embarrassed and end up messing up and Haru normally takes the lead from there." Wincing as the overpowering boy started working at his shaft again, Makoto felt his legs shaking. "I need help."

"And I can teach you." Slipping his lips along to the underside of Makoto's ear, Seijuro whispered. "Let me teach you a thing or two about being dominant in the bedroom. You've got to seduce him. Kiss him where he likes it. Touch him where he enjoys it. Lick him where he feels good." Shuddering as his lips found his most erogenous spot, Makoto threw his head back, resting it against Seijuro's shoulder as he continued to work his mouth over the skin. "I'm gonna fuck you, but you have to promise me that you're gonna fuck him the same way. You're going to tease him and making him come just as hard as I'm gonna make you come."

Makoto felt great. Haru never touched him like this; never took the time to figure out his weak spots. Seijuro spent time grinding himself up against Makoto, making him worked up to the point that he was begging him to take him.

"Fuck me." Shaking his head, Seijuro just laughed.

"You're going to have to be more demanding than that. Come on Coach, _tell_ me that you want it. Order me to do it." Groaning, Makoto reached round and grabbed him by the wrist roughly pulling him against him.

"I said fuck me!" His solid shaft pulsated excitedly as Makoto barked his orders and Seijuro complied, rubbing himself up against his puckered hole.

"That's more like it! Tell me again."

"Fuck me, Mikoshiba before I fuck you!" Smirking, he pressed into Makoto with ease, the water a big help and slid all the way up to his hilt, filling Makoto up to the brim. "Hngh..."

"Yes, Captain..." Kissing at his neck, Seijuro began to move, his hands slipping and sliding all across Makoto's toned muscles, moaning softly into his ear. "See how great things can be if you just take control?"

"Harder. Fuck me harder." He grabbed Makoto by the waist, complying immediately and increased the rate of thrusts, slapping into him hard.

The moans and groans of Makoto echoed around the room, his voice unable to contain itself. Pushing back, Makoto ceased their actions, his legs wobbling a little before turning around to face Seijuro. Flushed face, he barked orders at the taller boy, pushing him and pressing him up against the wall.

"My turn..." Seijuro's eyes widened, not anticipating Makoto to become so bold so soon. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you're not going to be able to sit down for a week." Sinking his teeth into his shoulder, Makoto revelled in the erotic moan that left his mouth. He enjoyed the biting, just like he suspected.

Makoto was still a virgin when it came down to giving, the attempts with Haruka all having failed miserably and led to them switching roles. Not this time. Without much effort, Makoto slid fairly easily into Seijuro. Groaning loudly, he gripped at the red-head's waist tightly.

"Fuck you're so tight. I didn't think it'd be this tight." Pressing kisses across his shoulder blades, Makoto watched as his muscles tensed. Another sweet spot. Beginning to moving in and out of the other captain, Makoto let his tongue trail across the contours of his back, revelling in his pleasure. For each second of pleasure Seijuro experienced, Makoto experienced it tenfold, his walls tightening around Makoto who was buried deep within him.

They continued for a while before Makoto's body began to overheat. The feeling was intense and his was overcome with a dizzy, high sensation. Reaching round, he found Seijuro's length in his hand, the flicks of his wrist quick and fast, much like the speed of his impending climax.

"M-Makoto, coming..." Clenching hard around Makoto, Seijuro leant his head back against the brunette as he shot his load against the tiles of the wall, Makoto filling him hard and fast from behind as he did so. Immediately, Makoto's legs buckled and he fell to the floor, a hot wet mess.

"That was... Something else." Reaching down, a grinning Seijuro helped Makoto back up to his feet.

"I knew you had some fighting spirit in you." Blushing, Makoto once again reverted back to his shy, introverted form. "Just remember, Tachibana: take control of the situation and you'll always get it to go the way that you want it to whether it be in the pool or in bed." Winking he picked up his Speedos and slipped from cubicle to let Makoto finish showering himself.

Finally dry and fully changed, Makoto found Haru waiting patiently for him in the canteen, three bottles of water down and halfway through a chocolate bar.

"S-Sorry Haru, the showers here are really nice and I didn't notice the time." Blushing he glanced back to Seijuro who had directed him there. "Captain Mikoshiba taught me a few things about how to be a better captain as well." Standing up, Haru slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Let's go, Makoto." Glancing back at Seijuro, Makoto smiled.

"Thank you, Mikoshiba-san." Waving them off, the captain grinned, nodding towards Haru and winking. Smiling, blushing a little, Makoto turned to Haru and nudged him gently as they walked away together. "Ne, Haru, I'm staying over at yours tonight." May as well put his newly learned tactics to use, he thought, giving his first order of the evening.

Oh how Haru was in for a surprise tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I thought I'd try my hand at a rarepair.  
> I do not condone cheating! Bad Makoto!  
> I appreciate any form of love whether it be comments/kudos/shares/subs.  
> And please feel free to check out my other Free! works!  
> I'm also on Tumblr at ThoseSwimmingHomos.tumblr.com


End file.
